Medical force measuring systems for measuring forces of the type described hereinabove are not so far known. However, sample implant systems such as are described in DE 10 2008 030 261 A1 in particular are known. Nevertheless, such sample implant systems do not enable the influence of the soft parts surrounding the artificial joint upon the stability thereof to be determined. This can be particularly important for determining and, where necessary, reducing the tendency of the artificial joint to become dislocated.